Voando com o papai
by Animated-Geek-Lonely-Nerd
Summary: Valy ama seu mais novo amigo dragão. Mas tem medo de voar com ele. Tudo que ela precisa é só ouvir alguns conselhos de seu pai. One-shot


O sol brilhava forte iluminando toda ilha de Berk convidando jovens e adultos a se levantarem, entre eles, a filha do chefe Soluço, Valhalarama, ou Valy para seus amigos.

Ela levantou-se e logo encontrou sua mãe.

-Bom dia Valy - Astrid disse.

-Oi mãe - Valy respondeu - onde está o papai?

-Ele saiu com o Banguela - sua mãe disse.

-Ah sim - Valy sorriu - eu vou lá fora dar uma olhada no Valente.

Ela então saiu para fora e encontrou seu dragão descansando. O ferimento da perna de Valente já estava desaparecendo. Valy acariciava a cabeça o fúria da noite, suas orelhas se mexendo afetuosamente. De repente, uma sombra passou por ela, e alguns segundos depois, seu pai estava de pé ao seu lado.

-Oi pai - Valy sorriu.

-Oi Valy - Soluço disse - O que está fazendo aqui fora?

-Vim dar uma olhada no Valente - ela se levantou.

-E como ele está? - seu pai perguntou.

-Bem - Valy disse olhando para Valente - A ferida quase desapareceu.

-Isso é ótimo - Soluço sorriu - Acha que estão prontos pra voar?

-Ah eu não sei pai - Valy olhou para o chão.

-Tem alguma coisa te incomodando? - Soluço falou e ela olhou de volta - Sabe que pode me contar.

-É que... - ela tentou - eu sou amiga do Valente de verdade mas eu tenho medo de não conseguir voar com ele. Não sei se ele realmente confia em mim.

-Então é isso - Soluço sentou ao lado da filha - A confiança dele você já conquistou, você sabe disso - Valy assentiu com a cabeça - eu treinei com o Banguela antes de voar de verdade. Podia fazer isso também.

-É - Valy disse num sussurro, os olhos ainda encarando o chão - Como foi quando você e o Banguela voaram juntos pela primeira vez?

-Ah isso faz tanto tempo - Soluço riu baixinho - Voamos além da entrada da ilha. O Banguela conseguiu atingir as nuvens mas api eu me soltei da sela e caí em queda livre, perdi os controles, mas voltei a sela e tiver que esquecer os comandos e seguir os instintos.

-Você sobreviveu? - Valy perguntou assustada.

-Claro, se não não estaria aqui - seu pai sorriu - só fiquei com o cabelo chamuscado.

-Então - Valy voltou a timidez - se eu voar com o Valente, você e o Banguela podem vir com a gente?

-Com certeza - Soluço a abraçou - Vamos lá, acho que o Banguela pode emprestar uma sela.

Valente estranhou o objeto nas suas costas mas logo se acostumou assim que seu focinho tocou a mão de Valy, mostrando que confiava nela. Ela então montou devagar. Soluço sorriu a encorajando.

-Tá tudo bem - Valy acariciou seu dragão ao ouvi-lo rosnar - nós somos voar.

-Certo Valy - Soluço disse montando em Banguela - Só se lembre de travar bem as pernas, segure firme até alcançarmos certa altura, aí você pode aproveitar a vista.

-Tá legal - ela disse entre os dentes enquanto Banguela grunhia e Valente parecia grunhir de volta- o que é que eles estão fazendo?

-Não sei - Soluço se virou - acho que é papo de fúria da noite. Tá legal amigão, vamos voar!

Banguela abriu suas asas e alçou voo. Valente pareceu esquecer que tinha Valy nas costas e fez o mesmo. A menina ficou assustada, mas se lembrou das instruções do pai. Valente voava rápido e feliz, o que assustava Valy. seu dragão então se inclinou para frente e subiu além das nuvens, o que a assustou ainda mais. Mas então ele e Banguela apenas planaram, deixando o vento passar por suas asas suavemente. Valy então olhou a sua volta, várias cores dançavam no céu azul.

-Abra os olhos Valhalarama! - Soluço riu ao seu lado.

-É lindo pai! - ela respondeu admirada.

-E agora o que acha de voar? - seu pai perguntou - O Valente está gostando?

Assim que Soluço perguntou, Valente soltou uma rajada de fogo roxo esbranquiçado. Valy abaxou-se antes que o círculo quente a atingisse.

-Eu acho que a resposta é sim - Valy riu para seu pai.

-O que acha de voarmos mais um pouco? - Soluço perguntou.

-Eu acho que vai ser muito legal - Valy ergueu os braços sem sentir mais nenhum medo.

-Essa é a minha garota! - Soluço gritou contente.

Valy riu ao lembrar de que aquele era o jeito como sua avó costumava falar com seu pai. Juntos, eles voaram toda a manhã e Valy percebeu que talvez ela não era tão brilhante e inovadora quanto seu pai quando se tratava de dragões, mas voar e ser amiga deles estava no seu sangue e em seu coração.

 ** _N/a: E aí pessoas? Voltei com mais uma fic de CTSD espero que tenham gostado._**

 ** _Reviews são sempre bem vindas_**


End file.
